George vs. George
George vs. George was the 16th episode aired in Season Two of George Lopez, also the 20th overall episode in the series. Written by Jim Hope and John R. Morey, the episode, which was directed by John Pasquin, originally aired on ABC-TV on February 19, 2003. Synopsis George and Angie want a loan for Carmen's schooling, but they discover that they have bad credit when they go to the bank. George believes that there is some mistake, but he finds out that it actually is another George Lopez who owns a skateboard shop. When he finds him, he is shocked to find they have the same birthday, social security number, and father. He realizes that they are half brothers. He says that he came from a poor family, has no money, and had dropped out of high school. The bank calls and says Arizona State University needs him to pay back his student loan. When he confronts the other George, he finds that his father, Manny, is actually rich and that he just needed money, causing George to disown him and kick him out of his house. Starring *George Lopez (Actor) as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Guest Starring *Lou Diamond Phillips as George Edward Lopez (II) *Miriam Flynn as Brenda *Kate Orsini as the Bartender Trivia and notes *We learn that George's middle name is Edward, just like the real life George Lopez. *Right before the Georges clink beer bottles, George 2's bottle is brown, but when they clink the bottles, it's green one and then it's brown again. *This episode introduces George and Linda Lorenzo's half brother, George Edward Lopez II. *George II has a false birthday. As Manny used George I'd birth certificate, this means the delivery wasn't done in a hospital. Quotes :George Carmen's been accepted to Allendale How much? :Angie: You know she can't go back to a regular school where the kids are calling her a whore. :George: Under $5000, she goes to Allendale. Over $5000, I say we buy her a pair of heels and a miniskirt and embrace this whole whore thing. ---- :George: finding out how much Carmen's new school costs $14,000? :Benny: For $100, I could buy her a fake I.D. and she could go right to work. ---- :George finding out he's a victim of credit card fraud and the bank won't help him: We're not friends anymore, are we, Brenda? ---- :George: This is amazing. I found out from Aunt Cecelia that my dad was alive. I called every Manny Lopez in California and I couldn't find him. I was beginning to lose hope. :George Lopez II: Oh he's in Phoenix, he's in the book. :George: And so ends a 35 year search. Who wants pudding? ---- :Angie: This is an amazing story. :Benny: Oh yea, it's like a fairy tale. A guy knocks up a seventeen year old girl, dumps her, goes to Mexico and knocks up another girl and in the woods, there are some animals that sing. ---- :George Lopez II Benny: I'm not related to her, am I? :George: I'm already jealous of you. ---- :Angie:(to George Lopez II) If George's father needed a birth certificate to make you legal then, that means he wasn't a citizen. :George: But that can't be right. He'd have to be a citizen. He was married to my mom. :has a guilty look on her face :Benny: Well... :George: You weren't married?! :Benny: I tried to tell you when you were two and I tried again when you were three, but... :George: Have you ever in your life told me one thing that was the truth? Are you my mother? Are you even a woman, 'cause there's been some talk and I'm getting tired of defending you. :Benny: We got married. I just wanted to wait 'til I was pregnant enough to fit into my mom's wedding dress. ---- :George: (after discovering he has a brother) Do you realize what this means? :Benny: Yeah, that your father never learned how to use a damn condom. :George: He had another son, Mom. (to George Lopez II) We're half brothers. :George Lopez II: I got a half brother? Wow. :Benny: Hey, why don't you find three more? Then you can be on "Family Feud." ---- :George:(to George Lopez II) You gotta tell me about our dad. :Benny: I already know enough about your dad. Let's talk about your mom. Exactly how big of a puta was she? :Angie (covers Max's ears): Oh my God! Stop it! :George Lopez II: No, no. It's ok. Now I know why dad named our dog "Benny." ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with George's name in the title